Struggle for Peace
by Oathkeeper24
Summary: Kotonoha Katsura moves to Yagami in hopes of forgetting her past. Cutting ties with everyone she knew but her family. She may find peace or she may find the pain to much to bear. But Tenma Tsukamoto may be the only person that could help her. info inside.
1. All Signs Point to Yagami

**I got this idea from rewatching School Day and I got depress all over again haha. I love Katsura as a character of course until she went insane. But the first time I saw it it was so depressing to watch. The only reason I kept watching it was the hope that it was that things would make a turn for the better. But everyone end up dying or went insane. So I decided to write this fanfic. **

**The story starts off around when Katsura went a little insane. When she was walking around hallow and empty eyes. In a way this is a AU if you look at it from the School Day POV. As for the school Rumble side of it...I just love School Rumble haha! So the AU plot is that Katsura snapped out of her state of mind were she was a little insane. I'm saying that her sister knew what was going on. So she snaps her out of it. Katsura decides that Makoto cheating was destroying her. So she makes the choice to leave town and go cross country to Yagami. From there she suffers depression, loneliness, a bit of suicidal thoughts, Attempted suicide, bullying, and distrust. But there is some hope at the end of tunnel. Unlike a the anime/manga there will be a happy ending its just it will be a long road to get there. I really want to explain how hard it would be if she left Makoto in the series. What she most likely would of felt and dealt with internally. This will not be a romance story...yet. I have no real pairings coming into this story. I really want it to be more about recovery and friendship. If i decide to put romance in it wont be until later. I thought Tenma Tsukamoto was a good friend to help Katsura. But that's enough explaining here is the story enjoy!**

Kotonoha Katsura seems to blend in with the new and returning students of Yagami High School. She was starting her third year of high school at Yagami high. New school, new town, and a new start. Right now Kotonoha was an emotional mess. The only thing that's keeping her from killing herself is her sister Kotoro who was back in her hometown. She found out that her boyfriend Makoto Itou was cheating on her with several different girls, one of them being her best friend. The depression was just too much for her to handle. For a while she didn't deal with it. She became hollow and empty. Makoto was all she had at the time. Even now she still felt that pull he had on her. She left because of her sister Kotoro. She saw something was very wrong with her. In some ways Kotoro snapped her out of it. Kotonoha then realized how much this was affected her and sister. For a couple days Kotonoha thought about what she should do. Everything inside her head was messed up and in pain. But this time the pain was so much worse because she was now aware of Makoto cheating on her. Before she was in a state of mind that caused her to think that anything was perfect. The choice was hard but she made it. Kotonoha left her hometown cutting all ties with everyone expect her sister. Yagami was clear across the country from her home. She was starting over. Kotonoha walked up to the class assignments and scanned for her name. "Classroom 2C…" she mutters holding her book close to her chest.

"Thank goodness we're in the same class again girls!" a cheery voice yells behind her.

Kotonoha turns to see girl a little taller than her with black long hair with small pigtails at the side. She was with three other girls. "You might as well put a bullet in my head right now haha." Laughs the blue haired girl. She carried herself up right and with pride; Mikoto threw her arm over the smaller girl Tenma. "But I think I'll tough it out another year with you three!" she says with a smile.

Kotonoha left the class assignment broad to find her class. But to her displeasure everyone seems to have their eyes glued to her both guys and girls. She could over hear the guys say "She's so hot!" or "She's so cute!" But the girls on the other hand said "What's wrong with her? She looks so depressed. Almost like a walking zombie…" Kotonoha knew she didn't look so good. Ever since moving to Yagami she hasn't slept very well. Every night she dreamed about Makoto and what they use to be. It would always start out as a good dream, and then it would turn into a nightmare. She always woke up heart racing and sweating like crazy. Last night was no different. Her eye were heavy and her hair a little messy but not terrible. She hugs her book tight as she enters Classroom 2C. The class was almost empty with a couple students sitting with friends or sleeping. Kotonoha takes a seat in the front desk dead center. She puts her head down and decides to take a small nap.

Tenma skipped down the hall to her class to see if Karasuma was there. To her delight they were still in the same class. So all hope wasn't gone yet_ "This is the year that I do! This is the year Karasuma heart will be my!"_ she thought happily. Tenma went into the class surprised that Karasuma wasn't in there. But the girl in the front row caught her eye. Kotonoha at this time lifted her head and rested on her chin, her arms crossed in front of her. _"Who's that? Must be a new transfer student or something. She looks so…depressed. Maybe she just tried…yeah that must be it." _Tenma thought leaving the room to check the band room.

Kotonoha pulled out her books ten minutes before the start of class. Just then Mr. Tani walks in and sets his bag down. He sees Kotonoha "You must be Miss Katsura Kotonoha the transfer student from Sakakino Academy. I'm your homeroom teacher ." he says.

"Nice to me you sir. I hope to not be bother." Kotonoha says quickly standing up and bowing.

"Don't worry about it. I don't see how you could top some of the students in this class when it comes to bothers. This class can get pretty hyper. Well it's nice to have you Miss Katsura." Tani says now turning to his bag.

Kotonoha was now a little nervous; she hoped that the class wouldn't be too crazy. If she wasn't learning anything her mind would wonder. Which would make her more depressed then she already was. The thought would fall on Makoto. Soon the whole class filled up and class began.

To Kotonoha surprise the work here at Yagami was about the same as Sakakino Academy. So there really was no challenge at all. Which was bad for Kotonoha, her mind kept wondering off back to Sakakino and back to Makoto. Every time she thought about it a sharp pain would stab her heart like a knife. It caused her to jump a big each time. It didn't go unnoticed by her classmates "What's wrong with her?" someone whispered. Another person said "She looks like she going to throw up."

Kotonoha stood up and ran out the classroom holding her hands over her mouth. She really was going to throw up. She rushes into the girl's restroom and doesn't quite make it to the toilet. She threw up on the restroom floor. This happened every now and then. The pain in her heart would really make her want to throw up. She felt another one coming out and she rushes over to the toilet this time. She hears the door open.

"Hey you ok?" the voice calls. Kotonoha didn't answer because she was to afraid of throwing up again. "Here let me help you a bit." The voice says walking behind Kotonoha. She feels someone take her hair and hold it back. Good timing to because she threws up one last time.

Kotonoha wipes her mouth "Thanks…" she says quietly standing back to her feet.

"No problem…Are you sick?"

Kotonoha turns to find the girl from the morning. She had the pigtails that reminded her of her sister Kokoro. "You could say that…" is all she says.

"I see…My name is Tenma Tsukamoto." Tenma says with a soft smile.

Kotonoha puts on a small smile "My name is Kotonoha Katsura…" She says bowing.

"Well Katsura you left quite the mess or here." Tenma jokes walking to the janitor's closet. She takes out a bucket and mop "Here fill this up." She says handing the bucket to Katsura.

Kotonoha was a bit surprised at how nice Tenma was to her. Normally girls disliked her for many reasons. From her breast size to shy nature they always found something to hate about her. But something about Tenma was different. Kotonoha took the bucket and filled it up with water. After she placed the bucket on the floor and Tenma mopped it up. "You don't haft to do that! I should be the one mopping, I made the mess." Kotonoha says.

"No don't worry about it." Tenma says almost finished.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Kotonoha asks.

Tenma finishes the last spot; she stops and leans against the wall "Because…you look like you need a friend, being new and all. Hell I would feel lonely moving to another school…Where you from?" she asks.

Kotonoha shakes her head "I don't want to talk about it." She says.

"Come on how bad…"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Kotonoha says almost yelling.

Her tone of voice scared Tenma a bit "Ok…I'm sorry for asking I won't bring it up again." She says holding up her hands.

Kotonoha feels terrible at the way she handled it "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said it like that." She says lowering her head.

"Its fine Katsura… I have a tendency of being a little too nosy." Tenma smiles rubbing the back of her head. She felt that she might have pushed the envelope a little too far this time.

Kotonoha bows "I'm sorry but we should really get back to class." She says before walking out the door.

Tenma stands there for a moment alone. Just thinking of what could have happened to her before coming to Yagami. She had never seen someone like her before. Plus Tenma couldn't help be a little jealous of her breast "she shorter than me and her boobs are bigger then my! What the hell is up with that!" She says now a bit tick off.

Kotonoha walk down the hall at a pretty fast pace. She didn't want people asking about her past. It was still fresh and the last thing she need was someone asking questions. The reason she came to Yagami was to forget everything as best she can. Friends right now were not on Kotonoha mind. But deep down she knew that she need one really bad. Being alone was destroying her internally. The nights alone were so unbearable and her sister wasn't there either. She knew that this was only going to get worse before it got better.

Kotonoha reaches the class and enters "I'm sorry for my rudeness." She bows to the teacher before sitting down. She could feel everyone eyes on her.

"What's her deal? If she was that sick why she even came to school?" she heard someone whisper two rows over.

"Who care she's really cute!" another voice said.

Kotonoha blocks out the voices and tries to do her work. Tenma at that moment came in and said that she was sorry for leaving class like that. She bows and walks back to her seat.

"What was that all about?" Mikoto asked.

"I'll tell you about it later." Tenma whispers back.

Kotonoha over heard that and thought coming to this school was a mistake. Soon there would be rumors flying around about her and she would always be reminded of what she left behind.

Class went on like any other day until lunch came along. "HARIMA!" someone yells running into the class.

Kotonoha was scared so bad at how sudden it was that she almost threw her book into the air.

Harima was standing by the window, he turns around "What the hell did I do now four eyes?" he asked annoyed.

"You very well know what you did! I should haft to explain myself to you!" Hanai yells rolling up his sleeves.

Harima raises a eye brow "No really…what did I do?" he asked curelessly.

Hanai stops "You know…I don't remember…ah forget it!" he says walking out the classroom.

"Really could they be any stupider?" Eri says.

"What's up with that new girl? She looks like she a hallow shell or something." Mikoto says as they all look over at Kotonoha. She was busy reading her book with a not so happy facial expression.

"I don't know…but she doesn't like talking about where she was from. She lashed out at me when I asked where she was from." Tenma says playing with her lunch.

"Just looking at her is making me feel depress." Eri says.

"I hope she gets better. She just too cute to be that sad." Mikoto says in a sorry tone.

The first day of school was something Kotonoha wish she could forget. Her depression seems to rub off on everyone around her. So everyone but the guys didn't like her too much. She walks off the school campus and head home. The place she was staying wasn't too far from the school. It was a small apartment complex that her parent thought was nice. She told her parents about the whole situation and they agreed it was best for her to leave the city to Yagami.

The apartment was really for high class citizens because it was fenced off and you need a password to get in. She stops at the gate and put in the password and went in. Kotonoha really liked the place it had a indoor swimming pool and hot tube. Plus free WiFi and a weight room that she would never use. There were a lot of trees and flowers around the place that made it look nice. She reaches her door and takes out her keys. It takes a couple seconds before she opens the door. Once inside she walks to her room and sets down her bag and undoes her ribbon. She changes into her shorts and tank top, and then she starts on her homework. So far she didn't like Yagami. But at the moment it didn't matter where she was, as long as she was away from Makoto Ito. She finishes very quickly and decides to do some reading. Reading took her away from reality and it made her feel a little better. But still it always came back to haunt her. She left without telling anyone but her sister and parents. So she just disappeared and left the town. Throwing away her old phone and getting a new one with a new number. In Kotonoha mind she was still in love with Makoto. But she knew that this was the right thing to do. Who knows what would have happened if she stayed.

END PART 1

**You can thank Linken Park for setting the mood for this story. Dont expect much reviews but I will finish it...but if you could leave a review. It would motivate me better XP **


	2. Reasons for living

**Here's chapter two! **_  
_

_Kotonoha was in some kind of black void with no one around. She finds herself in the Sakakino Academy uniform. "Hello anyone there?" she calls out._

"_Katsura…"_

_She turns to the voice that she knew all too well. There he was Makoto Ito standing about 20 feet away. "Makoto!" she yells running to him. She was excited to see him and wanted nothing more than embrace him. But when she tries to jump in his arms she falls straight through him hitting the ground hard. She cries into the ground hiding her face. But it only got worse soon her best friend Sekia Saionji came into the picture. They hugged and kissed each other "Now that katsura is out of the picture we have nothing to worry about." Sekai said leaning her head against Makoto chest._

"_Yeah…" is all he says looking straight at Kotonoha._

_Kotonoha could only watch as her heart was torn from her chest. No matter where she turns she was forced to watch. Watching and hearing that made her want to end her life. But she kept her sister Kokoro in her head. The only person she was living for._

"_I can't believe she just left you without saying anything…how selfish." Sekai said_

"_I know but at least I have you now." Makoto said kissing her again._

_Kotonoha was crying uncontrollably on her knees. She saw a knife in front of her. Without even thinking about it she took it and cut her waist open. But as soon as it cut open it healed back up. She then starts stabbing herself in the chest but not dying. It didn't even hurt. Feeling nothing just prove how hallow she was. That not even blood was coming out of her. Soon she realizes that she is nothing more than a shell. Because looking on her hand there was a crack and that crack slowly started getting bigger. Soon it was all the way up her arm and with one last scream she fell apart._

Kotonoha woke up screaming, she was sweating and her heart racing. She quickly felt her face and arms to see that it was only a dream. "It was only a dream…only a dream…" she says hugging herself rocking in her bed. Looking at the clock it was 6am, time to get up. Kotonoha moved to the side of her bed and sat there for a moment.

"_I can't believe she just left you without saying anything…How selfish!"_

Those words ring in Kotonoha ears. It cause her to shiver "I'm not just doing this for myself…I'm doing it for my sister." She says rubbing her arms. This is how Kotonoha day started for the past couple weeks. Ever since she left home it's been like this. Every day was a challenge to get out of bed, to keep on living. A part of herself say _"What do you have to live for now?"_ and the other said _"This wouldn't last forever Kotonoha…you haft to be strong for yourself and your sister."_

This causes her to get out of bed and to the bathroom. She turns on the shower and takes off her clothes. Letting the warm water run down her body. Her heart was starting to claim down and she was slowly coming back to reality. She wasn't supposed to care what Makoto and Sekai think, otherwise she would have never left. After finishing up she gets out and dries herself off before moving to her uniform. It was a lot different than Sakakino's uniform. The sleeves let her arms breath for once.

Kotonoha made some toast and decide that would be breakfast. Another problem that start was the fact Kotonoha wasn't eating that much. She only eats twice a day. Not even taking a box lunch with her. She skipped lunch altogether. From the time she moved to Yagami she had been losing weight. At the moment it wasn't anything to worry about but it would get there if she continued.

She left the apartment ready for another day of School at Yagami High with the insane Class 2C. It was the third day of school and Kotonoha was pretty sure there was something wrong with the class. But it wasn't all that bad yet. She was able to get her work done and not miss any notes. Today was a rainy day so before closing the door she grabs her umbrella and begins the walk to school. The rain made her feel somewhat better just because she liked rain. Today she looked a little better than the last two day.

Kotonoha made her way onto the campus and went straight inside. People said what they always said like "here comes miss despair." And from the guys "Look there's Katsura from 2C! She looks even better then yesterday!" She still had the look of depression on her face. But they didn't understand what Kotonoha has been through. Nor did she want them to; she wasn't there for them to like her.

"Hi Katsura!" the voice scared her a bit.

She turns to see Tenma Tsukamoto catching up to her "Hi Tsukamoto." She says with a smile. Everyone couldn't help but marvel at Kotonoha smile. This was the first time everyone but Tenma saw it.

"Listen I just want to say I'm really sorry about the other day. When I asked you where you were from. It's none of my business…so I just wanted you to know that I was sorry." Tenma says with a bow.

Kotonoha smiles again "Don't worry about it Tsukamoto….I shouldn't have yelled at you for asking. Its just I don't like talking about where I came from…" she stops as she feels that pain again. The thought of Sakakino caused her chest to hurt but she finishes "…It's still too fresh." She says.

Tenma could see that it was really hurting her to talk about it "No worry katsura I won't bring it up until you want to talk about." She says patting her head.

Kotonoha shook Tenma's hand off and continued to class walking a little faster to pass Tenma. She was having a problem with accepting friends right now. Sekai use to be her friend and look where it got her. Right now Kotonoha was having trust problems considering how she was stabbed in the back.

Tenma stops as Katsura left her in behind. She couldn't help but feel a little hurt. But there's still a lot that she didn't know about her. This was only the second time they have talked. Tenma then figured that she had trust problems. Which was only adding to the question "What the hell did they do to her?" she mutters. Tenma really wants to help her but she doesn't want to push it. For now she just had to wait until she was ready.

Kotonoha was still feeling the pain of the conversion. But she was able to keep in under control. Hopefully thing wouldn't get any worse. She walked into class 2C to find a full classroom. Everyone shifted their eyes to her. Kotonoha blushes and walks to her seat.

"Go and ask her! If you're not going to do then I will!" someone was saying behind her.

"Damn alright I'm going!"

Kotonoha was taking out her books when she was confronted by a boy. She didn't like this and for a moment she pretends he isn't there. "uhhh hi Katsura I just wanted to know if you would like to go out sometime this weekend?" he asked.

Kotonoha looked at him "I'm sorry but no…I don't date anymore." she says.

The boy's face was shocked and in the background you could hear some laughing and other things guys would say. He starts walking away still with the same shock face.

Kotonoha had plan that she would swear off love. Because she was still in love Makoto. The hooks were set in deep and would take time to unhook.

"Oh now she thinks she too good for anyone?" one girl said two rows over.

"She's just like that Sawachika girl! Most likely rich as well!" another said.

Kotonoha didn't understand why people picked on her for almost doing nothing to them. Almost everyone back a Sakakino hated her for no good reason. Here it was looking like the same thing but at least they weren't telling it to her face. This school was going to put her in her grave. Luckily the teacher walked in and class began.

The class was in a session when the teacher called on katsura for the answer. She stood up and froze for a second. This question was an easy one to her but she didn't like public speaking. After a couple seconds she finally answers the question. Everyone was surprise that she not only was cute but smart as well. The question asked was one that only Hanai, karasuma, or Akira could answer.

"oh now she's some kind of smart kid! Stuck up and smart…what a waste." The same girl two rows over said.

Tenma over heard them talking and really want to say something but the teacher call everyone back to attention. He thanked Katsura for her answer and moved on.

Later that day when the day was coming to an end there was some tension in the air. Kotonoha could feel it and wanted to leave as soon as possible. The bell rung and she stood up and left the room as quickly as possible. But haft way to the gates she was stopped by three girls.

"Listen Princess despair! We've just about had enough of her dumb act! Were you some kind of slut back at her old school or something? Because you're sure acting like one here!" the girl yells pushing her.

Kotonoha didn't know what to do. But this wasn't helping her at all. She couldn't defend herself over back at Sakakino for verbal assault how as she going to defend herself from physical.

"Stop right now!" someone yells from the crowd now surround them. Tenma steps through the crowd and in front Katsura "Who the hell do you think you are accusing Katsura of being a slut! What did she ever do to you? She's only been here for three day!" Tenma yells.

"Shut up Tsukamoto! This is none of your business!" the girl yells back.

Just then Tenma did something that shocked everyone. She slaps the girl across the face.

"You bitch! I'm going to beat her ass." The girl yells fill with rage.

Tenma wasn't any good in a fight so she was screwed. Just as the girl threw a punch it was caught but a big hand.

"You touch Tsukamoto and I'll beat your ass!" It was Mikoto who was now crushing the girl's fist. She cries out in pain and Mikoto throws her off her feet.

The group of girls knew that they were way out matched and ran away. Mikoto let out a sigh "Alright everyone shows over get moving!" she says waving the crowd away.

"You're a badass Suo!" someone yells.

Mikoto laughs and rubs the back of her head with a small blush.

Tenma turns to Katsura "You ok Katsura?" she asked.

Kotonoha nods "yeah…Thanks for helping me." She says glad it was over.

"What the hell was that all about anyways?" Mikoto asked.

"Those girls have been riding Katsura ever since she got here. There nothing but bullies…by the way thanks for saving my ass Mikoto." Tenma says a bit shaken from the experience.

At the name Mikoto Katsura froze and was over taken by pain. Her heart began to beat like a jackhammer and it really hurt. The name was too close to his name. Kotonoha started backing away hand over her chest. Her pain was written all over her face and Tenma and Mikoto took notice. "Katsura what's wrong?" Tenma asked moving closer to her.

"Stay away from me!" She yells running away off the school grounds.

"What the hell just happen?" Mikoto asked.

Tenma shook her head "I wish I knew…but something happen to her where ever she came from. Something that really damaged who she was." She says.

"That must be tough then. What do you think we should do?" Mikoto asks as they walk to leave the grounds.

"I wish I knew…I've never dealt with something like this before." Tenma said.

"Well I'm sure we'll figure something out buddy!" Mikoto smiles throwing her arm on Tenma.

"Yeah your right."

Kotonoha was running as fast as she could back home. Just hearing that name from someone else hit her like a knife through butter. The only difference in the name was just one letter and it almost sounded the same. She reaches the gate and has trouble putting in the passwords. Her fingers were shaking and it takes several tries to put in the right password. The pain in her chest was almost unbearable! When she got in her apartment she fell to her knees and starts crying. The pain was too much…

She looks at the kitchen and sees the knife from her dream. Without thinking she stands up and becomes hallow. The same look she had when she was pushed too far by Makoto. She smiles and walks to kitchen. Placing her fingers around the knife and lift it up to her neck "I can't do it…" she mutters.

Another voice in her head was yelling at her _"Don't do this! Put the knife down! Remember why you're here! Remember who you're doing this for!" _

"I CAN'T DO IT!" She yells pressing the blade hard against her neck and about slide it cross when her cell phone rang. Kotonoha stops and drops the knife. Falling to her knees she is in shock on how close she came to ending her life. She slowly came back down to earth and she answered her phone. "Kokoro…" she says about to cry.

"Sister what's wrong? Are you crying?" the young voice asked very concerned.

"No…No just got something in my eye…it's good to hear from you Kokoro." Kotonoha says wiping the streaming tears off her cheeks.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Kokoro…I'm fine, don't worry about me. How's school going?" Kotonoha asked taking the knife and putting it back.

"It's going ok…I really miss you sis." Kokoro sounding like she was going to cry.

"I miss you to Kokoro…but remember this is for the better. Remember I'm doing this for you." Kotonoha said. She couldn't believe that she almost ended all of it right there. That she lost focus and fell into the hallow empty person she's trying to leave. She couldn't do this alone. The weight was just too much for one person to bear. Sooner or later she would kill herself if she kept this up. She needs someone to get through this. Otherwise she may not live to see her sister again.

END OF PART 2

**Please Review!**


End file.
